Bath Game
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Cela fait un mois que Lavi n'a pas pu profiter de la présence d'Allen en privé et cela devient trop long pour lui. Alors pour régler tout ça, quoi de mieux qu'un petit rendez-vous dans les bains du Quartier Général de la Congrégation ?


L'histoire se déroule après le chapitre 167 et la révélation du Maréchal Cross envers Allen. C'est donc du spoils !!  
J'avais une idée beaucoup plus précise au départ mais depuis, quelques idées ont disparu. -_-' Bref, voici tout de même le résultat d'un petit OS sur Lavi et Allen !

La semaine Laven oblige un petit texte, vous ne croyez pas ?^^

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira : Bonne lecture !

**Bath Game**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Lavi n'avait pas pu avoir un peu d'intimité avec Allen. Les seules fois où il le voyait se résumé à leurs missions et à leurs croisements dans les couloirs du QG. A part ça, ils ne s'échangeaient pas un mot et ce, soit à cause de la présence de Link qui ne quitter plus le blandinet, soit parce que, étrangement, Allen semblait éviter le rouquin comme la peste. Lavi tentait de se contenir, de ne rien dire en pensant que le blandinet avait ses raisons pourtant, un mois, c'était trop pour lui : voir la personne qu'il aimait s'éloigner de plus en plus lui était insupportable. Il fallait résoudre cette situation.

C'est donc pour cela que, bien déterminé à remettre les choses en ordres, le jeune homme glissa discrètement un petit papier dans la main d'Allen lorsqu'il le croisa dans un couloir du Quartier Général. C'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, Allen et Link se retrouvèrent devant la porte des sources d'eaux chaudes.

« Je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de divertissement. » commença Link devant la porte. « Je vous attends ici alors, faîtes le plus rapidement possible. » finit-il par dire tandis qu'Allen acquiescer et entrait dans les vestiaires.

Alors qu'il était en train de se déshabiller, le blandinet se demander ce que Lavi pouvait bien lui vouloir et surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Une fois la serviette autour de la taille, il se dirigea vers l'entrée des bains mais resta quelques minutes dans les vestiaires en hésitant. Rentrer et rejoindre le rouquin était-il une si bonne idée ? Cependant, il laissa cette question en suspend et entra dans la salle des bains en se disant que maintenant qu'il y était, c'était trop tard. Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua immédiatement que le rouquin était la seule personne présente. Allen se dirigea vers les bains et alla s'installer à quelques mètres du rouquin : une distance trop grande pour Lavi qui remarqua l'expression d'hésitation sur le visage d'Allen.

« Alors, qu'es-ce que tu voulais pour me faire venir ici ? » questionna le cadet sans regardé le rouquin.

« Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire ? » commença Lavi. « Ca fait pratiquement un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu… en privé, j'entend bien. » continua t-il en regardant son cadet qui ne lui avait pas encore lancé un regard.

« Ce n'est que ça ? » dit Allen un peu pour lui-même. « Et moi qui pensait que tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important. » continua t-il en fermant les yeux et en s'adossant aux pierres sous le regard un peu surpris de son aîné.

« Tu veux dire que notre relation n'est pas importante ? » répondit Lavi en se rapprochant sans faire de bruit d'Allen qui ne faisait qu'écouter les paroles du rouquin. « Pourtant, il y a quelques temps, c'était bien toi qui débarqué dans ma chambre dans la nuit en prétextant ne pas pouvoir dormir seul. » continua t-il en arrivant aux côtés d'Allen. « Alors… que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes d'avis ? » murmura t-il à l'oreille du blandinet qui sursauta et ouvrit les yeux à cause de la surprise.

A cause du murmure de Lavi, Allen avait tourné la tête vers lui, provoquant ainsi le premier contact de leurs regards durant cette rencontre – un contact que Allen aurait bien voulu éviter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il détourna immédiatement la tête et répondant rapidement à son aîné.

« Je trouve que notre relation était totalement absurde. Nous sommes deux exorcistes et nous devons uniquement combattre les akumas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de se soutenir de cette manière… surtout entre deux hommes. » répondit Allen sans tourner le regard vers Lavi. « Et cela doit être encore plus stupide de ton point de vue, non ? Tu es un Bookman après tout. Tu n'es pas censé avoir de personne à aimer. » continua t-il. « Voilà, tu as mes raisons pour trouver tout cela absurde et vouloir rompre une bonne fois pour toute. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Allen avait serré les poings, comme s'il éprouvait de la haine envers lui-même pour s'empêcher de révéler ses vrais sentiments. Et ce petit geste, même s'il était sous l'eau, le rouquin le remarqua et en l'ajoutant avec le regard fuyant de son cadet, Lavi ne pouvait pas croire un instant aux mots de celui-ci. Mais pour que Allen, têtu comme il l'était, avoue qu'il ment, une seule solution était possible.

« Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? » demanda le rouquin en fixant son cadet.

« Non !! » s'écria Allen en se tournant vers Lavi, les yeux remplis de frayeur. « Jamais je ne- » s'arrêta t-il en réalisant la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

Tous ses efforts pour tenter de dissuader Lavi avaient été réduits à néant en seulement quelques secondes et en réalisant cela, Allen rougit légèrement de honte et baissa la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard du rouquin. Quand à celui-ci, il esquissa un sourire : Allen était si simple à comprendre…

« Allen, je te connais mieux que personne alors, ce n'est pas à moins que tu arriveras à mentir. » commença le rouquin. « Je sais très bien ce à quoi tu penses. J'étais là le jour où le Maréchal t'a parlé des problèmes que la présence du 14ème pourrait engendrer. » continua t-il en remarquant un léger tremblement de la part de son cadet. « Tu t'éloignes de moi uniquement pour me préserver… mais tu sais… » dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Allen « ce genre d'attitude va plus me pousser au suicide. » finit-il par dire.

Allen fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et releva la tête pour faire face à un Lavi souriant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu à court de mots.

« Et puis, me tenir éloigné de toi ne me protégeras pas forcément. » fit Lavi « Le maréchal a dit que tu allais devoir tuer quelqu'un que tu aimais mais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis loin de toi que ton amour pour moi disparaît, n'es-ce pas ? » demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le blandinet répondit d'un petit geste de la tête positif qui donna du baume au cœur au rouquin.

« C'est sûrement même le contraire : plus tu t'éloignes de moi et plus tu me désires, pas vrai ? » continua l'aîné tandis que les joues d'Allen rougissait au fur et à mesure que le rouquin dévoilait si facilement ses vrais sentiments. « Dans ce cas, il serait plus raisonnable de rester avec moi. » finit-il par dire en faisant glisser sa main dans le dos du blandinet et en l'attirant contre lui.

« Mais… » commença timidement Allen « si… si je devais te tuer… je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… » continua t-il d'une voix faible.

« Si cela doit arriver, ça arrivera. » répondit le rouquin.

Cette réponse surpris le blandinet qui releva la tête d'un geste brusque et ancra ainsi son regard dans celui de son aîné : un regard rempli de peur face à un regard rempli de douceur.

« Pour rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible, je suis prêt à mourir à n'importe quel moment. » s'expliqua l'aîné en caressant doucement la joue de son cadet qui rougit légèrement et ne trouva aucune réponse à la déclaration plutôt surprenante de Lavi. « Bien évidemment, je préfèrerai rester en vie et pouvoir t'étreindre dès que je le peux mais parfois, certains évènements sont inévitables. Alors, au lieu d'avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, je préfère vivre dans le présent et profiter de chaque minute que je peux passer à tes côtés. » continua t-il. « Je ne veux pas me passer de toi à cause de stupides inquiétudes. » finit-il par dire en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Allen.

« Alors… je peux vraiment rester à tes côtés… ? » commença Allen.

Lavi afficha un sourire séducteur et chaleureux.

« Je peux venir te voir dès que j'en ai envie ? » demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr. » répondit l'aîné en passant une main dans les cheveux du blandinet.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de m'éloigner de toi par peur de te blesser ? » questionna le cadet.

« Non. Au contraire, tu as le droit de me blesser autant que tu veux. Après tout, tu ne te formaliser pas de ce genre de choses quand tu me griffer le dos. » répondit Lavi en taquinant un peu son cadet.

Allen rougit en repensant aux divers moments où il avait griffé son aîné dans un moment de pure passion. La petite blague du rouquin venait de faire perdre la parole au blandinet mais cela importa peu Lavi car, la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux était vraiment exceptionnelle : les joues rosies à la fois à cause de la gêne mais aussi à cause de la chaleur des bains et les cheveux humides d'où quelques gouttes s'enfuyait pour descendre le long de la nuque du jeune homme le rendait vraiment attirant.

« Allen. » commença le rouquin en approchant son visage à seulement quelques millimètres de celui de son interlocuteur. « Tu es vraiment mignon. » finit-il par dire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen.

Le blandinet ferma les yeux dès qu'il sentit la douce chaleur des lèvres du rouquin se déposer sur ses lèvres. Le baiser, doux et tendre au départ, devint un peu plus passionné quand le rouquin sentit une des mains d'Allen se déposer sur son torse. Alors que les baisers passionnés s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, le rouquin avait fait inconsciemment reculer Allen jusqu'au bord du bassin et l'avait maintenant coincé contre les pierres, rendant la fuite complètement impossible. Cependant, ce n'est pas une chose dont le blandinet semblait se formaliser : il apprécier plus que tout au monde les caresses que son aîné lui offrait et il ne les refuserait sûrement jamais. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lavi descendre jusqu'à sa serviette et la détacha d'un petit geste doux et précis, il ne dit rien et continua d'embrasser son aîné avec passion. Cependant, alors que la main du rouquin était arrivé à sa destination (nda : l'entrejambe d'Allen), un petit contre temps arriva.

« Allen Walker ! Cela fait trente minutes que vous êtes dans les bains. Dépêchez-vous de sortir ou je viens vous chercher ! » fit la voix, plus que désagréable à ce moment-là, de Link.

En entendant cette voix, Allen et Lavi ouvrit grand les yeux et arrêtèrent tout geste. Allen rougit de honte tandis que de son côté, le rouquin esquissa un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en un petit rire discret qui surprit son cadet.

« Lavi ? »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit-il en arrêtant de rire mais en gardant le sourire. « Je me disais juste que finalement, ça allait être dur de pouvoir profiter pleinement de toi. » continua t-il en s'écartant de son cadet. « Tu devrais y aller. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il débarquer réellement ici. » finit-il par dire sous le regard un peu triste du blandinet.

Sans un mot, Allen rattacha sa serviette autour de la taille puis, tourna le dos à son aîné et sortit du bassin afin de se diriger vers la sortie. Cependant, avant d'y arriver, il se fit retenir par la voix du rouquin qui ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner son idée si rapidement.

« Allen ! » fit le rouquin.

Le cadet se retourna en entendant son prénom pour voir le visage souriant de Lavi.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. » dit-il en souriant.

« Hein… Non… Mais, pourquoi ? » demanda le blandinet un peu perdu par les paroles de son aîné.

« Pour finir ce qu'on venait à peine de commencer. » dit-il sur un ton séducteur qui fit rougir le blandinet.

Allen se dépêcha de quitter la salle pour ne pas craquer et ne pas retourner auprès de Lavi afin de continuer leurs petites affaires un peu plus tôt que prévu. Une fois dans les vestiaires, le blandinet s'adossa à un meuble et s'y laissa glisser pour finalement s'asseoir par terre et baisser sa tête dont le visage était encore rouge. Complètement envoûté par le peu de choses qu'il venait de se produire, le jeune anglais se demandait si c'était à cause du fait que cela faisait un mois qu'il ne s'était rien produit entre Lavi et lui mais, il réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas la seule cause… En effet, chaque soir, il rêvait d'être dans les bras de Lavi, il imaginait divers scénarios cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'était comparable à la réalité…

Au final, seul les caresses de Lavi lui provoquait de telles émotions : Lavi était le seul à savoir comment le rendre dingue en seulement quelques secondes. A cette pensée, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir et de ressentir un plaisir immense dans le fait de savoir que son aîné le connaissait encore mieux que lui-même…


End file.
